


There Is No Fighting Instinct

by Magicandmalice



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Blood and Violence, Feral Prince Sidon, M/M, Protective Prince Sidon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/pseuds/Magicandmalice
Summary: Link may not want someone to fight his battles for him, but  there was something deep inside that burned dark and hot when he watched this particular individual fight on his behalf.  He couldn't remember seeing anything else so beautiful as his Zora Prince in such a state.
Relationships: Link & Prince Sidon, Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 342





	There Is No Fighting Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> So after a year long hiatus on my writing I have emerged to create once more. This time playing with a whole new ship for me. So here is my first, but certainly not last, Sidlink fic. A gift for the delightful 'This Bitch' over on Discord. Thank you so much for such a lovely welcome to the fandom and ship.

If it had been anyone else to step in and help Link take down the remaining few Moblins, he couldn't say he wouldn't have been tempted to turn his sword on them as well. He despised people, even his friends, looking at him and seeing him as weak or lacking. Unable to take care of himself even after he had defeated Calamity Ganon and spent almost another year traveling the lands of Hyrule. Occasionally with one of his friends at his side for company but more often than not alone. 

Yet be it because his slender build or short stature, everyone seemed to feel the need to treat him as a child, despite being the ripe old age of 119 now, and fight his battles for him. Last time it had happened Link had snapped and left for three weeks without telling anyone where he was going. He had returned bruised and bit bloody but feeling better than he had in awhile and refused to divulge just where he was. 

Though it had not escaped anyone's notice just how pleased a certain Zora Prince was and how much closer Link and he seemed after his return.

This time however was different. He may not want someone to fight his battles for him, but there was something deep inside that burned dark and hot when he watched this particular individual fight on his behalf. 

The chance to see his beloved Prince show his true self, the self he kept hidden and locked away from the rest of the world. A self that took a truly shameful amount of delight in bloodshed and violence, almost as much delight as he himself did at times. Sharp teeth coated in blood as they tore into another Moblin's throat, ripping a large chunk of flesh out, spitting it to the ground and turning to the final beast before the first had even hit the muddy ground. Brilliant, wicked claws slashing at a long vulnerable snout and catching the creature's eyes in the process.

Oh yes. 

Link could watch this all day, he thought as the final enemy went down under Sidon's massive hands. Walking over to the feral looking Shark Zora, Link let a smile spread over his lips. Placing one of his own small hands on Sidon's heaving chest, drawing those fierce golden eyes down to himself, Link hummed his thanks. Watching as it seemed to take several moments for Sidon to come back to a more rational state, his breath slowing and the bloodlust fading from glazed eyes. 

In an instant Link found himself swept up into blood splattered arms, thick and tight around him as he was held close to Sidon's chest. Link sighed and draped his own arms around broad shoulders, one hand absently petting the soft, smooth base of the fin on Sidon's head.

"Forgive me for stepping in Beloved. I just couldn't help myself when I saw you fighting. I needed to be at your side, my instincts would not allow me to simply stand aside and let you face danger alone, though I know you can more than handle yourself." Sidon purred as he pressed himself further into the touch Link offered.

"I know you're not doing it because you think I am weak, so it's fine. Besides I love watching you fight. You come alive in a way I only ever see one other time." Link signs after he reluctantly removed his hands from Sidon's head.

"Oh? And just when would that be?" Sidon asked, curiosity heavy in both his voice and eyes. 

Leaning in close to the soft flaps on the right side of Sidon's head, he nuzzled it gently, and making sure his hands where in plain sight, he bit down sudden and sharp on the sensitive skin, and signed. "When you have me collared and spread wide in your bed, covered in rubies as dark as my blood as you bite me, mark me, fuck me."

Sidon growled, his hold on Link tightening to an almost painful degree, a fine blush dusting his cheeks. Link chuckled, a dark little sound, as he felt the tremor of wantneeddesire in those strong arms. 

"Take me home or take me here, My Love" Link signed, giving Sidon a choice just this once. A startled yelp escaping his parted lips as he suddenly found himself being dragged down into the grassier area beside the river.

"I think I can manage both given enough time." Sidon growled before taking Link's lips in a rough kiss and driving any other thoughts from his head for the foreseeable future.


End file.
